THROUGH OUR EYES
by silver-wolf69
Summary: SaitouTokio fic. Saitou gets drunk and breaks Tokios heart. Will Tokio give him that extra chance or will she make him suffer the guilt?
1. Broken Hearts

Title: Through Our Eyes  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
What up yall? Silver wolf here again being a crazy prson who has decided to publish one more of her fanfics! I hope you all enjoy this one and please no flames!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~ *CHAPTER 1 * ~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tokio looked at Saitou with sad eyes but not a single tear came out of them. She couldn't allow herself to cry in front of him she had to prove herself strong, no matter how much it hurt her.  
  
"I can't believe you would do that Saitou.." She said in a low tome of voice as she stared into his amber eyes  
  
"But Tokio, it was only just once, I swear it will never happen again, just give me another chance."  
  
"No, what you did can't be forgiven,Ever." She had to say the words that pained her heart so much. No matter how much she didn't want to, she had to go through with it. "Its over. I never thought you would stoop so low as to go to a bar and sleep with another woman."  
  
"I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing-" he was cut off by her voice  
  
"You damn well knew what you were doing!" she said furiously at him. Saitou looked down in shame at the floor.  
  
"We could have been really good together. I loved you very much Saitou, and I want you to know that." She bent her face over to face his and wiped a piece of his hair away from his face "Goodbye." she put her face closer to his and she kissed him for the last time.  
  
She turned away from him and left his apartment.leaving Saitou in his sadness alone. ~~~  
  
Tokio:  
  
'I can't believe he would do something like that to me..then lie to me, after I cared for him so much." She thought. ' He had to go into that bar and get drunk, I didn't know and I come over to visit him, to keep him company. Then when I open the door and see him there having the time of his life with another woman. Looks like he had all the company he needed.' She thought as arrived home. She went to her room, she looked at a picture on her wall of her and Saitou, she went over to it and touched the frame slightly. As she touched it the tears she had been holding back for so long, she held them back no more, she began to cry then all out. As she cried her heart out she collapsed on the bed and cried some more. The with that she fell asleep, her dreams were filled with visions of Saitou.  
  
Saitou:  
  
He was in his room sitting on his bed and he looked at the floor with a blank expression on his face. 'I can't get this out of my head!! How could I do this to her?! I broke the heart of the girl I've ever truly loved.you can be stupid Saitou, why the hell do you drink when you know that it will bring you problems.in this case it brought a problem you can't ever fix.' thought Saitou in anger. He recalled what Tokio had said to him *you damn well knew what you were doing!* she was right, he did know what he was doing up to some extents, first thing he knows that hes in the bar enjoying a couple of drinks and getting drunk, some things start to get out of hand and then the next thing he knows is that he is making love to a woman he dosen't even know at all!! 'What can I do to get her trust back and tell her that I'm truly sorry?' he knew no matter how many times he would tell her he was sorry she wouldn't listen to him, ' To hell with it, ill write her a letter, she won't listen to me but. that's a risk I'm willing to take.' He went over to his desk that was full of junk and began to write her a letter.  
  
It took him a while to write that letter and he tried to keep his eyes open as long as he could, then when he finished he collapsed on his desk from exaustion and spent the remainder of the day asleep with the letter he wrote to Tokio in his hand.  
  
~~~  
  
Tokio lay fast asleep on her bed, then she woke up because the sun was shinning in her eyes, that stung, Probally from crying practically all night. She opened her eyes painfully and looked wearily at the clock beside her bed, it read 4:00 p.m.  
  
'Thank God it's the weekend'  
  
She got up sleepeshly from the bed and she went to the kitchen. She ate a piece of bread, she really didn't have that much of an appetite this morning. The phone rang and she went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tokio." It was one of her and Saitou's friends, Okita, but more Saitou's friend than hers  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey are you okay? You sound sad..." he asked her  
  
"No I'm not fine"  
  
"Hajime?"  
  
"Yes, we broke up yesterday."  
  
"Oh I see, the bar thing"  
  
" Yeah what you said was true, I went to his apartment and I found him with someone else."  
  
"That asshole, wait till I get him."  
  
She laughed at him  
  
"No, I'm serious, he had no right to do that to you.. well hey I just called to see how you were doing."  
  
"Thanks for calling, Okita."  
  
"Sure no problem, ill pass by this evening ok?"  
  
"No no, I'm fine. Please."  
  
"Okay if that's what you want."  
  
"Thank you, Okita."  
  
"Bye"  
  
They both hung up and Tokio placed the phone back on the receiver.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Saitou woke up, he got up and went to take a quick shower and was going to Tokio's house to give her the note personally. He walked into the kitchen and he received a hello-punch from his best friend Okita.  
  
He wiped the blood from his face. "Why did you just punch me?"  
  
"You know Saitou, you can be stupid, No wait very stupid you know that?"  
  
"You don't have to punch me." He said anger at the tip of his voice as his mouth throbbed in pain.  
  
"You know you love Tokio."  
  
"I know that" {Angry.}  
  
"You blew it"  
  
"No really?" he said sarcastically " No shit, of course I did jack ass!" {angrier..}  
  
"That's the reason why I punched you, to snap some sense into you."  
  
"That didn't help anyway." {even more angry.}  
  
"So? I just wanted to for breaking her heart like that."  
  
"Thanks for support." {very angry.} He said as he turned around and was heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"that's none of your business."  
  
"Oh? I wonder." He said in a taunting voice that got Saitou annoyed.  
  
"jack ass" he muttered under his breath  
  
"Youre going to visit Tokio aren't you?"  
  
"Who told you I was going somewhere else?"  
  
Okita grinned at him and Saitou continued to walk out the door to go give the letter to Tokio, that was the sole perpouse of why he was going back to her house. In fact he didn't dare show is face at her again. He felt ashamed.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tokio walked over to her bed and threw herself on it and turned on the radio and put in a CD it was playing a song that brought back so many memories. Of her and Saitou.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Tokio was at the high school prom, she decided to go even if she didn't have a date to be with or a date to be able to enjoy the night with. She looked over at the couples dancing to the music and then the song ended after a while. Then she saw the couples dancing to the slow music or shed see the boy asking a girl for a dance with all of the courage he could find. 'How sweet.' She thought as she looked at a couple. She sat there alone listening to the music. then, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, and she turns her face to see who it was.  
  
It was Saitou Hajime.  
  
The guy who didn't have a heart and hurt hers many times, the guy who wouldn't respect her and hurt her feelings too.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Well.. will you have this dance with me, Tokio?" He asked in a gentle voice she had never heard before as he held out his hand to her  
  
She hesitated and analyzed what he had just said ' He wants to have dance with me? I guess I'll say yes, I can't leave him hanging can I?' She sort of liked him despite what he had done to her many times in school.  
  
She smiled and nodded, placed her hand in his and went to the dance floor, and she placed her arms around Saitou's neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
He stared deeply into her dark green eyes until Tokio broke the silence between them  
  
"So, did you have a date for the prom?" she asked him  
  
"No, I had no one to go with, do you?"  
  
"No.."  
  
They both remained quiet for a couple of minutes until Saitou looked at her and said  
  
"I never got the chance to ask you... if you wanted to be my date... and I guess I can ask you now, will you be my date for the rest of the prom?"  
  
Then after he had asked that they lowered the other song and they changed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Tonight it's very clear Cause were both lyin' here Theres so many things I wanna say  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She smiled at him sweetly "you want me to be your date?"  
  
he nodded at her "Will you?"  
  
"Yes" she smiled and continued to dance  
  
After a while Saitou broke the akward silence between them again  
  
"I wanted to ask you to the prom before but I guess I never had the guts to. And I want to... and I want to tell you that." he looked down and sighed "forget it"  
  
"You can tell me Saitou." then he had the courage to look into her eyes 'I have to tell her' he stared at her for a couple of seconds before saying  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
"That.. I Love You." (awwww!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I will always love you  
  
I could never make it alone  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Tokio couldn't believe what she was hearing did he say he loved her? No. The boy that always hurt her and that would treat her like nothing is now suddenly changed?? She couldn't believe it!  
  
"I know there are lots of times that I hurt your feelings, and made you cry, but..." he put a hand on her cheek "I felt bad for hurting you. it hurt me to see you cry, because of what I did. I take it all back."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometimes I just forget Say things I might regret It breaks my heart to see you crying  
  
I don't wanna lose you I could never make it alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
She realized she was crying and then was snapped out of her flashback by a knock on her window. She looked at her window, she wiped away the tears and stood up to open the curtains and noticed it was Saitou who was standing at her window with a note in his hand. She looked at him but then she decided to open the window and see what he wanted.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a low tone of voice that had some sweetness in it.  
  
Saitou looked into her eyes, they looked like they were made of glass, He could tell that she had been crying. He listened to the song on her radio, remembering every word. He stepped into her room.  
  
"Here." He handed her the letter and she put it on her desk  
  
" I'll read it later."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I am the man Who would fight For your honor  
  
Ill be the hero That youre dreamin' of  
  
Gonna live forever Knowing together that we Did it all For the glory of love  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou:  
  
I can't look into her eyes, it had always killed me to see her crying, ever since we were in high school, come to think of it the cause of most of her tears was me. And now the cause of her pain... Was me again. I looked into her eyes, those eyes that tell me she fears nothing now begin to fill with tears. I can't take it.  
  
~~~  
  
Tokio:  
  
Just looking into his eyes made my heart brake into pieces, he lied to me, and hurt me. As I look into his eyes I realize I see something ive never seen before in his eyes, sadness. His eyes were always with that amber glint in them, he never showed his feelings to me. But now I see the pain in his eyes, sorrow & regret. I want to slap him here and now... But I can't. something tells me I can't. its probally my feelings playing with my foolish heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
You keep me standin' tall You help me through it all I'm always done When you're beside me  
  
I have always needed you I could never make it alone  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Tokio stood there for what felt like an eternity at her window and she felt her legs going numb, she sighed with regret and impatience as her eyes began to water. She turned away and said " Saitou I think you should go.." Saitou said nothing but nodded and went out through her window and walked away.  
  
Tokio turned her attention to the letter on her desk. She closed the window and she went over to it and decided to open it.  
  
!!!!  
  
She read the letter and dropped it to the floor and put her face in her hands and began to cry silently. It hurt him too, it hurt him what he did to her. she picked it up and read it once more.  
  
" Tokio:  
  
I know nothing I can say can fix the deep wounds ive put in your heart. Nothing can change what I've done to you. I've hurt you badly and I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven at all. I'm sorry for the times I've hurt you in the past and I'm sorry for what I did to you now. There are many things you showed me. You showed me a girl could show no fear, you showed me that someone cared for someone such as myself. I thank you for showing me what life can be, that I could have a heart. I am sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I am the man Who would fight For your honor  
  
Ill be the hero That you're dreamin' of  
  
Gonna live forever Knowing together that we Did it all For the glory of love  
  
Its like a knight in shining armor From a long time ago  
  
Time to save the day And take to my castle far away  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou stared at a picture of him and Tokio together and many memories passed through his head, and many thoughts too. He looked at the floor and said to himself "It's over."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ^_^  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of THROUGH OUR EYES please R & R! 


	2. Parties and Trips

Hi ppl how are all of you doin'? here's the next chapter of THROUGH OUR EYES enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
4 months later...  
  
Tokio was in a corner of the kitchen talking with her friends Misao and Kaoru. She was at one of Aoishi's loud, fun and wild parties, just what she needed to start out her first week of summer vacation.  
  
Suddenly she saw a pair of amber eyes, looking straight at her.they were with no doubt at all, Saitou's eyes. She continued to chat with her friends anyway, not wanting to attract any of his attention.  
  
Aoshi decided to liven up the mood in the house so he put a slow song on. Misao and Kaoru asked to be excused, they were going to dance with their men.  
  
Tokio walked out of the kitchen and saw Saitou sitting on the couch, alone. Tokio was still wondering if he was still single of not, probally he would go into a bar again and end up getting drunk and end up doing something he wasn't soposed to. She didn't care what was going on in his life right now, it's not her business anyway.  
  
Tokio felt the urge to go over and talk to him, then she felt a tap on the shoulder, she looked and saw a tall boy, with chocolate brown eyes and brown spiky hair looking at her, it was Kaoru's boyfriend's, best friend Sanosuke.  
  
" You wanna dance?" he asked her  
  
Tokio smiled . Saitou could wait, he did break her heart after all. She nodded and the boy took her into the middle of the room and they began to slow dance with the other couples.  
  
~~~ When the song that was playing ended, Saitou didn't feel any better at all, in fact he felt worse. Tokio dancing with that jackass Sagara, of course he couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy in him... He didn't even want to come to this damn party anyway, anything sounded better than being here at the moment.  
  
He sat watching Tokio closely, even though they weren't together anymore he still felt as though Tokio was still his property. Which isn't unusual. (c'mon, its true most guys when they see their ex with someone else they still consider them their property, especially if they loved them!!!)  
  
~~~  
  
After a while, the party was almost over its was almost two in the morning and everybody was passed out, most of the people were quite drunk, including herself.. so in other words yes, the party was over technically. She wasn't that drunk but she felt a little light headed.  
  
She walked around the house over the people sprawled out on the floor and looked around for anyone who would give her a ride home, anyone. She didn't care who, she was so warn out she just wanted to go home. But most of the people she knew had left, they were passed out sleeping anywhere around the house, or they were having a good time(A/N: lol!). She went over and sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, she felt like she was going to pass out she tried to remain awake to look for someone who would take her home but in the end she gave in...and she eventually collapsed on the couch and fell asleep...  
  
~~~  
  
Saitou thought he should hit the road, the party was over, but he was worried about Tokio, he wanted to make sure she was okay so he decided to walk around the house to look for her, Until he saw her passed out on the couch asleep.  
  
' She looks comfortable... I can't leave her here... guess I better take her home.'  
  
He picked her up and began to walk over to the car...  
  
~~~  
  
Tokio:  
  
She opened her eyes, her head was pounding, and she looked around ' Where am I?' she thought. She looked around some more, she wasn't at Aoshi's place on the couch, where she had normally fallen asleep, she was in a totally different room a totally different house. She was on a comfortable bed. She recognized this place very well, this was a place she knew so much., but it wouldn't come to her, but after some seconds of putting her light headed brain to function she snapped to it. ' Wait... I'm at Saitou's apartment!' she sat up and she looked over to the wall where there was a couch, and she saw that Saitou was there fast asleep. She thought ' Why did he sleep in the same room as me? theres a couch in the next room and he has a spare room here too... but why here on that couch? In this same room?' she still didn't understand, so she brushed that thought away and looked at him, she couldn't help but smile, he looked so peaceful when he slept.  
  
She got up from the bed and she stood up, her head began to throb in pain, her world was spinning, she couldn't seem to focus well at all. She stood up and went to his bathroom and splashed her face with cold water then she went to the bathroom closet and looked for some asprin, she walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While she was she drinking her asprin, she heard coughing and groaning in the next room.' I guess Saitou's up already...' she thought bitterly when she walked to his room she saw he was sitting on the couch. Just by the look on his face and the look in his eyes, he looked like he was having a terrible hang over, he was looking to the floor but then he looked at her and she stared back at him.  
  
"I see you're up..." he said in a cold manner as he got up from the couch  
  
"Yeah , and?"  
  
"No big deal." He began to walk to the kitchen and she followed closely behind him  
  
"What's your problem? You know, If your pissed at the whole break up thing it was your own fault, you know that." she remarked.  
  
He turned around and faced her, his amber eyes looking at her green ones seriously.  
  
"So it was the whole break up thing." She said  
  
Saitou looked down but then turned his face to look at her "Hey I know what I did wrong and now I'm getting what I deserve, I'm getting my pay back for it." He growled at her. 'Why the hell does she have to bring that up anyway??'  
  
Tokio was interested in the conversation , it had been a long time since they had actually talked to each other, so she thought she would twist it a little and pick a good fight with him. She continued to taunt him.  
  
"But... you still think that I belong to you, don't you. I'm not stupid, I saw the way you were watching me as I danced with Sanosuke, you wanted to pounce on him at the moment."  
  
"I would have if I wanted to, I could of sliced that bastard in two."  
  
"Don't start Saitou, I know you were jealous, you have always been like that even when I'm with Okita you looked at him like if you were gonna kill him."  
  
"Well if I'm going through your damn privacy then don't bother trying to talk to me." He said  
  
she gasped "What but..."  
  
"I'm not stupid Tokio, I saw how you were looking at me ." he grinned at her as he mimicked her same words.  
  
"I'll have you know-"  
  
He stopped her in mid sentence and covered her mouth with his hand. "If it has nothing to do with what were talking about, then I don't want to hear about it."  
  
He removed his hand from her mouth and then no words were exchanged. They stayed staring at each other for a while until Tokio broke the gaze, she looked away from him.  
  
"saitou, I loved you very much, you knew that, but I guess what I had to offer wasn't enough for you.I-I-guess I didn't have what you wanted from me..."  
  
"Tokio..." he grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to his but then she looked away again.  
  
"I better go..." she said as she turned her back to him and began to walk away.  
  
"Tokio." he said firmly  
  
she stopped but her back still facing him.  
  
"That's not true... you did have all I wanted, there's nothing that could change what happened between us that day...-"  
  
She cut him off , memories flodding her head as she desperately tried to get rid of them.  
  
" I don't want to hear it. Cheating is something you can't ever forgive Saitou... I've forgiven you too many times, for this one I won't... goodbye" she continued to walk her way until she reached the front door and closed it behind her...  
  
Saitou was starring at the floor, he looked up his eyes were amber a fourious amber... he wasn't mad at Tokio for not forgiving him nor listening to him, he was mad at himself for doing the things he did before... hurting her... breaking her heart...  
  
"ahhhhh!!!" he yelled and punched the nearest wall leaving a small crater in it. He continued to punch it many times in pure anger.  
  
He had lost it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After what seemed a little while his apartment was destroyed, he knocked down and / or broke whatever was in his reach. Saitou was in a corner of the living room with a bottle of sake in his hand. He looked drunk.  
  
!!!  
  
The front door opened and it was Okita, he saw the mess in Saitou's apartment.  
  
"Oh no..." Okita knew what this meant, Saitou was drunk... but he only drank as much as to cause violence when he wanted to soothe his nerves. ' he never drinks this much... something must have happened to him.'  
  
He walked through all the mess and found Saitou,in a corner of the room with a bottle of sake in his hand. Yep, no doubt at all that he was very drunk indeed.  
  
"Saitou? Are you okay?"  
  
Saitou looked up at Okita " Shes gone..."  
  
"Who Saitou?" he said even though he had a feeling who he was talking about...  
  
"Tokio... tokio..."  
  
"Oh I see." he walked over to him "C'mon, lets get you to bed, you're very drunk." Okita rested Saitou's arm over his shoulders and Saitou leaned on Okita and Okita carried him back to the room and lied him down. ' So it was that he had spoken to her. and it made him depressed.' He walked to the living room or what was left of it and he looked around, it looked like the only place he had destroyed was the living room the rest was just fine. He decided to help Saitou by picking up some things there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tokio had stormed out of his apartment and she walked home. She thought about what he said "you did have what I always wanted. nothing can change what happened between us that day..." those words repeated themselves in side her head over and over. she couldn't take it!  
  
She got to her house and went to her room, she threw herself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The memories of the special moment they had flooding her head, Tokio closed her eyes trying to get rid of it. ' I can't think about it, they break my heart, it hurts me to think that the man I love's heart is in pain also... because of what he did and because what is happening to him... no wait not just him... but us... what's happening to us...'  
  
Soon after that she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day.  
  
Saitou awoke in his bed with a terrible headache, probally because he got loaded with sake the day before and he already had a hang over so it was twice the pain. His world was spinning entirely, he didn't remember a single thing that happened to him. He looked around and saw Okita walk by him  
  
"You woke up, finally."  
  
"What the hell happened to me?"  
  
"You got drunk again."  
  
"Oh..." he said as he got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He noticed his living room was sort of a mess, 'looks like Okita had managed to pick up the most important things."  
  
"I guess I went on a rampage and destroyed my living room..." He said sarcastically.  
  
" Yep... I managed to pick up some things like the bookcase you knocked over...and put some things where they belonged."  
  
"I appreciate that Okita." He said as he poured himself a glass of water and took two asprin from the cupboard.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"C'mon please tell me, even if you don't tell me what happened ill go ask Tokio shell tell me..."  
  
"Fine, go ahead be my guest." Saitou took a sip of his water and put the asprin in his mouth and he swaloed it.  
  
"Hey... while I was picking up I found this..." he pulled out a little velvet box from his pocket, and tossed it to him.  
  
Saitou looked at it, but said nothing.  
  
"You were gonna ask her..."  
  
"Yes, I didn't get the chance to, its too late anyway."  
  
Saitou stuffed the box into his pocket and looked at the floor.  
  
"Oh." he looked at his watch "I think I better get going Saitou, I have to go meet this girl I made plans with, I've been here all morning."  
  
"Oh, Now its my turn to ask questions. Who is she?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Well, well, well, now look who's hiding stuff."  
  
"Okay, okay, her name is Hikaru I met her a 2 weeks ago. Happy?"  
  
"No, not quite. One last question, did you hook up with her? 'as in is she your girlfriend yet'"  
  
Okita looked down, blushed and nodded slightly "I'll take that as a yes." Said Saitou.  
  
"Now since you know, I have to go."  
  
Saitou just nodded and watched Okita leave.  
  
Saitou looked at the velvet box then threw it in a corner of the living room.  
  
' I'm going to have to move on in my life... now that shes gone... but I can't replace her... no one ever will...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
four days later...  
  
Saitou was packing his bags, he had booked a flight out of Japan and was going to Guam ( I've heard that its gorgeous over there perfect place to relax in I guarantee.) for a while, to clear his mind up. His flight leaves tonight at 8. Okita was helping Saitou pack his things for his trip.  
  
"Saitou are you sure you want to do this?" he asked uncertainly  
  
"Yes. I need to leave this place"  
  
"But are you coming back?"  
  
"Maybe yes maybe no depends on what fate decides for me."  
  
" What about Tokio... you still love her."  
  
"Yes I do can't change that but how can I love someone who will never forgive me again. I'm not expecting her to forgive me but I need to move on. So does she."  
  
He closed a suit case and placed it on the floor  
  
"I'll be out for a while I need to go somewhere but I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does Tokio know I'm leaving?"  
  
"No."  
  
"oh. I was curious that's I'm leaving." He walked away leaving Okita behind him.  
  
He was going to a spot he and Tokio always went to. A place by the forest where there was a river and a cave and lots of trees. It was their private place. Theirs only.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tokio was in the kitchen washing the dishes. When the phone rang. She went over to pick it up.  
  
"hello Tokio?"  
  
"Yes who is this?"  
  
"Its Okita, hey what's up?"  
  
"Oh hello, I'm fine how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay I guess"  
  
" so why are you calling?"  
  
" I just wanted to see who you were doing, you know about you and-"  
  
"Yes yes I know..."  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
"No. I'm not... in fact I miss him Okita I miss him a lot..."  
  
"Oh I see. Well you should forgive him your heart wants to..."  
  
" I guess your right..."  
  
"Okay then so if you wanna talk to him you better find him before 8 o clock ok?"  
  
"But why? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh yeah you don't know..."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"He's leaving Japan for Guam tonight... and he might not come back again."  
  
"What??" she practically yelled at him  
  
"Yeah, he's packed his bags and is ready to go so--"  
  
"I know Okita thank you for telling me I have to go. Goodbye and thank you."  
  
She hung up on him.  
  
' Lets just hope those two get back together, they're going crazy without each other."  
  
~*~*~*~*******~*~*~*~ "Oceans apart... Day after day... And I slowly go insane...  
  
I hear your voice on the line But it dosen't stop the pain  
  
If I see you next to never How can we say forever  
  
Where ever you go What ever you do I'll be right here waiting for you  
  
What ever it takes Or how my heart breaks ill Be right here waiting for you.  
  
I took for granted all the times That I thought would last some how I hear the laughter I taste the tears But I can't get near you now  
  
Oh can't you see it baby You've got me goin' crazy...  
  
Wherever you go What ever you do I'll be right here waiting for you  
  
What ever it takes Or how my heart breaks I'll be right here waiting for you...  
  
I wonder how we can survive This romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance...  
  
Oh can't you see it baby You've got me goin' crazy.  
  
Where ever you go What ever you do I'll be right here waiting for you  
  
What ever it takes Or how my heart breaks I'll be right here waiting for you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~********~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi all I hope you guys liked this chapter please read and review  
  
This story sucks and I wanna hear it from my reviewers!  
  
please just review ill be really happy if you do!!!  
  
Thank you and good day!!! 


End file.
